Idän ja lännen välissä
by Kiemura14
Summary: Itää ja länttä, punaista ja valkoista. Tino tekee kaksi matkaa ja tapaa kaksi valtiota.


Tino näyttää tyhmältä Havaiji-paidassa. Se on liian räikeä ja sen punaiset kukat saavat Tinon melkein siristämään silmiään niiden kirkkauden takia. Jos hänellä ei olisi seuraa, hän voisi ihan hyvin ottaa mokoman muotirikkeen pois päältään.

"Eikö olekin hauskaa? Eikö?"

Amerikka hyppii innoissaan Suomen vierellä. Hän huitoo joka suuntaan ja puhuu liian iloisella ja kovalla äänellä. Tino mutisee myöntävän vastauksen ja nyppii nukkaa paitansa helmasta. Hän ei halua tietää, mistä Alfred oli kaivanut kammotuksen esiin. Tino oli yrittänyt estää toista, mutta Amerikka vaatimalla vaati, että Tino laittaisi sen päälleen. Se on olennainen osa Havaji-kokemusta, katsos.

"Katso nyt. Merta, puita, hiekkaa! Eikö ole mahtavaa!"

Tino hymyili. Alfredin mahdoton energia oli mukavaa katseltavaa ja Tino toivoi, että lyhyt loma tartuttaisi myös häneen osan toisen valtion energiasta. Ehkä olisikin kivaa loikoilla rannalla diplomaattimatkan päätteeksi…

"Minun täytyy hankkia sinulle lei." Alfred sanoo ja pysähtyy tutkimaan jotain hiekasta löytämäänsä esinettä. Se on kaunis kivi ja hän väläyttää sitä Tinolle.

"Niinkö luulet? Minulle kävisi valkoinen."

Alfred ilahtuu, kun saa lisää vastakaikua keskustelussa. Hän kohottaa kätensä suojaamaan auringon liian kirkkaalta paisteelta ja katsoo vieraaseensa tutkivasti. "En ole varma siitä. Sinulle kävisi ehkä paremmin…"

Alfredin lause katkeaa, kun heidän luoksensa saapuu juoksemisesta hengästynyt mies. Alfred tunnistaa miehen suomalaiseksi, joten hän kääntyy uteliaasti Tinon puoleen. Myös Tino tunnistaa miehen, sillä hän kuului ryhmään, joka oli tullut valtiovierailulle. Silti Tinolla ei ollut hajuakaan miksi tämä kansalainen halusi hänen huomionsa.

Mies puuskuttaa. "Herra Väinämöinen. Teitä tarvitaan heti. Nyt"

Tino luo anteeksipyytävän katseen ystäväänsä. Olisi varmasti ollut mukavaa jatkaa yhdessäoloa, mutta saapujan viesti vaikutti tärkeältä. Amerikka hymyillee ja viestittää kaiken olevan ihan ok. He voisivat tavata ehkä myöhemminkin.

Tino lähtee miehen mukaan ja Alfred jää rannalle. Hän huutaa Tinon perään vain yhden sanan.

"…punainen."

Tino nauraa ja vilkuttaa jäähyväiset.

* * *

Tino saapuu matkaseuralaistensa luo. Vain Kekkonen näyttää puuttuvan huoneesta, eli ehkä kyseessä ei olekaan mitään vakavaa. Suomi katsoo läsnäolijoita.

"Mitä täällä oikein tapahtuu?" Hän kysyy epäluuloisena.

Yksi miehistä nousee seisomaan ja alkaa selittää yllättävän tapaamisen syytä.

"Meille on tullut nootti Neuvostoliitolta."

Lausetta seuraavassa hiljaisuudessa olisi voinut kuulla höyhenen tippuvan lattialle. Tino antaa katseensa kiertää jokaisessa läsnäolijassa. Lähes kaikkien kasvoilta paistaa hermostuneisuus. Mitä Ivan nyt on mennyt tekemään? Gromykosta tai Hruštšovista puhumattakaan…

"Saanen kysyä, mitä tämä nootti pitää sisällään?"

Miehet katsovat toisiinsa, ja joku heistä kaivaa valkeiden papereiden joukosta oikean. Hän suoristaa sen pintaa ja kaivaa lukulasit. Tino alkaa jo hermostua.

"No. Yksinkertaisesti sanottuna Neuvostoliitto tahtoo aloittaa YYA-sopimuksen toisen artiklan mukaiset neuvottelut… Perusteena ovat Berliinin kriisi ja Naton toimet Norjassa ja Tanskassa."

Tino huokaa ja nipistää nenäänsä. Se siitä lomasta sitten. Venäläisten paranoia olisi melkein huvittavaa, jos kyseessä ei olisi sotilaallinen suurvalta. Suomi alkaa luetella mielessään noottiin vastaamisen tai vastaamatta jättämisen perusteita. Puolueettomuus menisi, jos neuvotteluihin ryhdyttäisiin…

Jos taasen ei vastattaisi, se nolaisi itäisen naapurin. Ja Venäjä ei ollut kivoin naapuri edes mukavalla tuulella.

Mikä pahinta, jos neuvottelut alkaisivat, voisi Neuvostoliitto lähettää Suomeen sotajoukkoja YYA-sopimuksen varjolla. Ei, ei ja vielä kerran ei!

"Missä Kekkonen on? Presidentin nyt ainakin pitäisi pohtia mitä tehdään."

Yksi miehistä katsahtaa nolona vierustoveriinsa ja kohtaa epävarmana valtionsa tuiman katseen.

"Hän lähti uimaan kuultuaan nootista."

Tino kiroaa.

* * *

Suomen marraskuu on viileä ja harmaa. Lumi ei ole ehtinyt vielä sataa maahan, mutta sää on silti shokki Amerikan lämmön jälkeen. Tino astuu lentokoneesta ulos. Hän on vihoitellut koko loppumatkan kaikille, jotka edes uskalsivat katsoa häneen päin.

Lentokoneessakin hän huomio ainoastaan lentoemännän, joka kantoi hänelle paukun toisensa jälkeen. Tino huojuu lievästi ja melkein kaatuu. Kuivasti hän ajattelee olevansa melkein yhtä paha alkoholisti kuin Ivan itse.

Kekkonen lupaa pitää radiopuheen. Eikö hän parempaakaan keksinyt? Toki kansalaisten rauhoittaminen on tärkeää, mutta niin on myös ulkopolitiikka. Onko Karjalainen jo puhunut Neuvostoliittolaisten kanssa?

"Sinä teit mitä?"

Kaljupäinen mies katsoo rauhallisesti kiivaaseen valtioonsa. Tino ei ole yhtään ilahtunut tilanteen saamasta käänteestä. Presidentti tökkää konjakkilasin lähemmäksi Suomea, mutta valtiosta huomaa, että hämäystaktiikka ei auta yhtään. Tino heiluttaa käsiään sanattomasti ilmassa. Mitä ihmettä tapahtui?

Kekkonen luopuu tyynnyttelytaktiikastaan ja sanoo asian suoraan.

"Minä hajotin eduskunnan."

Tino voihkaisee ja lysähtää tuoliin. Konjakkilasi löytää nopeasti tiensä hänen huulilleen. Hän kaataa sen yhdellä kulauksella kurkkuunsa. Mikä ihme kaikkia vaivaa? Eikö Tino saa hetkeäkään rauhaa?

"Sinä. Sinä hajotit demokraattisilla vaaleilla valitun eduskunnan."

"Niin tein."

Tino katsoo presidenttiinsä yllättyneenä miehen tyynestä vastauksesta. Kekkonen on outo, sen Tino on huomannut. Mannerheimistäkin sai paremmin selvää!

"Miksi?"

Kekkonen katsoo ikkunasta ulos. Hän näyttääkin yhtäkkiä melkein epävarmalta.

"Tiedän, että se ei ole aivan oikein. Mutta nyt tilanne vaatii sitä."

Tino pudistaa päätään ja kaataa miehelle oman lasin piripintaan. Neuvostoliitolle epämiellyttävän eduskunnan tuhoaminen hidastaisi maan halua neuvotteluihin, mutta se tuskin yksin riittäisi. Kyllä Tino silti ymmärsi miksi Kekkonen näin teki.

* * *

Moskovaan matkaava juna saapuu määränpäähänsä. Suomi astuu Venäjän kamaralle. Vastassa häntä on, ei niin yllättävästi, Ivan Braginski. Suurempi valtio hymyilee ja viittoo Tinon luokseen.

"Uskon, että sinulla oli mukava matka."

Tino pyöräyttää silmiään ja kaivaa kahvipakettia salkustaan. Ivan pitää suomalaisesta kahvista.

"Aina ilo tulla kutsustasi." Tino sanoo hiukan piikikkäästi. Ivan huomaa, mutta hymyilee vain leveämmin. Heidän takanaan Tinon matkaseuralaiset purkautuvat ulos junasta.

"Kuinka pitkä matka täältä vielä on?" Tino kysyy ja ojentaa tuliaisensa.

Ivan ottaa paketin vastaan.

" Novosibirskiin? Yli 3000 kilometriä."

Tino pudistaa päätään ja parantaa salkkunsa asentoa. Ihmismassa melkein ajaa heidät erilleen, mutta Ivan tarttuu Suomea olkapäästä kiinni. Tino antaa vahvan käden levätä hartioillaan. "Saat luvan kantaa minut autolle. Minä olen niin väsynyt." Hän sanoo.

Ivanin vahvat kädet nostavat hänet ilmaan.

* * *

Siperia levittäytyy lentokoneen alapuolella. On melkein vaikea käsittää kuinka laaja tämä maa on. Tino painautuu vasten kylmää lasia ja viihdyttää itseään maisemaa katselemalla. Hänen vieressään Ivan lukee Pravdaa.

"Olemme melkein perillä." Hän sanoo kohottamatta katsettaan sanomalehdestään. Otsikot juhlivat Tsar Bomban mahtia. Tino kumartuu myös lehden ylle, mutta hänen venäjänkielen taitonsa on ruosteessa.

Ivan hymähtää ja vaihtaa sivua. "Arvaa mikä oli operaation koodinimi."

"No?"

"Ivan" Ivan sanoo ja on silminnähden iloinen, kun maailman isoimmalla ydinaseella on hänen nimensä.

Tino naurahtaa ja miettii, kuinka varmaan puolet venäläisistä miehistä sai tappavan kaiman. Ei niin kekseliäs nimi.

* * *

He viimein saapuvat Novosibirskiin. Kekkonen katoaa melkein heti Hruštšovin puheille. Ovi lyödään Ivanin ja Tinon nenän edestä kiinni, ja he jäävät käytävään. Ivan koputtaa ovea, mutta kukaan ei vastaa.

Ivan ja Tino lähtevät. He kyllä tietävät milloin johtajat eivät toivo valtioita hidastamaan neuvotteluja. He eivät kuitenkaan lähde kovin kauas siltä varalta, että heitä tarvitaankin.

Tino nostaa itsensä ikkunalaudalle ja Ivan nojailee viereiseen seinään. Kevyt hiljaisuus laskeutuu heidän ympärilleen. Ulkona on jo hämärää ja vähäiset autojenvalot välähtelevät tummuudessa.

"Mitä nootti oikeasti merkitsee? Mitä he tahtovat?"

Ivan astuu lähemmäs ja laskeutuu itsekin ikkunan luo. Tila on tukala kahdelle valtiolle.

"He tahtovat ihan sitä mitä nootissa lukee." Ivan sanoo ja näprää kaulaliinaansa. Hän tekee sitä usein ollessaan hermostunut tai surullinen. Suuttuessaan Venäjä vetää liinasta tiukasti, kuin kuristaakseen itseään.

"Valehtelet." Tino toteaa lempeästi. Hän on jo tottunut kansainvälisten suhteiden valheelliseen kenttään. "Tämä ei ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun vaaditte sotilaallista yhteistyötä. Mutta tämän on ensimmäinen kerta, kun annoitte julkisen nootin siitä."

Tino nappaa kaulaliinasta kiinni ja painautuu Ivanin kylkeen. "Ketä te oikein yritätte painostaa, hm?"

Ivan poistaa Tinon sormet vaatteistaan. Hän hyppää ikkunalaudalta pois ja astelee kauemmaksi. Tino jää paikalleen.

"He haluavat painostaa sinun sisäpolitiikkaasi, tietty. Jätitte kommunistit pois hallituksesta."

"Eduskunta on jo hajotettu."

Ivan kääntyy hetkeksi Suomen puoleen. Hänen poispäin kulkevat askeleensa ovat jättäneet painaumat mattoon.

"Mutta presidentin valitseminen on vasta edessä."

* * *

Keskustelut päättyvät yllättävän nopeasti, ne kestävät vain päivän. Neuvostoliitto luopuu konsultaatiosta. Tino kysyy mitä Kekkonen oikein sanoi Hruštšoville. Presidentti kertoo sanoneensa, että neuvottelut olisivat vain lisänneet sodan uhkaa. Suomi myös lupasi hankkia lisää aseita Neuvostoliitosta.

Tinon mielestä vastaus on liian ympäripyöreä. Niin helpostiko Neuvostoliitto luovutti?

* * *

Ennen paluumatkaa Suomi tapaa Venäjän yhden kerran. Tino on leikkimässä turistia, kun Ivan yhtäkkiä ilmestyy hänen vierelleen.

"Mitä etsit?" Ivan kysyy, kun Tino tonkii vaatekojun tarjontaa. "Paitaa." Tino vastaa lyhyesti ja tiputtaa vahingossa kasan Orenburg huiveja maahan. Ivan kumartuu nostamaan ne ylös ja samalla Tino ehtii pudottamaan turkislakin, Ushankan alas. Ivan nostaa senkin.

"Mihin sinä sellaista tarvitset? Luulisi sinulla paitoja riittävän."

Tino äkkää punaisen kosovorotkan ja nappaa sen käsiinsä. Hän tarkistaa paidan saumat ja ettei pinnassa ole likaa tai tahroja. "Sain Amerikalta yhden ja kai minun pitää yksi venäläinenkin saada."

"Niinkö?" Ivan sanoo ja hänen ilmeensä synkkenee, kun Suomi mainitsee Venäjän perivihollisen.

Tino antaa myöntävän vastauksen ja kokeilee paidan kokoa vasten kehoaan. Hän pyrähtää ympäri ja kysyy: "Eikö punainen sovikin minulle?"

Ivan miettii hetken ja pudistaa kevyesti päätään. "Valkoinen sopii paremmin. Ja _minä _maksan, olenhan isäntänä."

Hampaaton vanhus hymyilee saadessaan myyntitulonsa. Tinolla on kiire lentokentälle, mutta hän lupaa pitää paitaa yllään seuraavalla vierailullaan.

Kotona Helsingissä Tino asettaa uuden lahjansa Havaiji-paidan viereen.

* * *

**A/N** YYA sopimuksen 2 artikla: "Korkeat Sopimuspuolet tulevat neuvottelemaan keskenään siinä tapauksessa, että 1 artiklassa tarkoitetun sotilaallisen hyökkäyksen uhka on todettu." Samaa artiklaa ei ollut muiden maiden YYA sopimuksissa, eli käytännössä NL sai lähettää sotajoukkoja näihin maihin ilman neuvotteluja. Suomi oli siis "positiivinen" poikkeus.

Noottikriisi: YYA-sopimuksen 2. artiklan mukaisiin konsultaatioihin ajauduttiin 1961 noottikriisin yhteydessä. Sen taustalla oli Yhdysvaltain ja Neuvostoliiton suhteiden kiristyminen Berliinin kysymyksen vuoksi. Nootin yksi syy oli Suomen sisäpolitiikan muuttaminen NL:lle mieluisaan suuntaan. Noottia on epäilty myös Kekkosen tilaamaksi, jonka avulla hän pyrkisi varmistamaan vaalivoiton.

Valkoinen ja punainen viittaa tässä ficissä sisällissotaan, ja sen kautta kommunismiin ja kapitalismiin. Amerikka epäilee Suomen olevan NL:n porukassa mukana, Venäjä taasen toiste päin. Suomi itse tasapainottelee suomettumisen tahdissa molempien värien välissä.


End file.
